


李香兰

by Buptist



Category: Real Person Slash
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buptist/pseuds/Buptist
Summary: 一首情
Relationships: saionjitaiga/yagamifuta





	李香兰

**Author's Note:**

> rps衍生  
西园寺大雅 ×八神风太  
很雷很原耽

西园寺大雅被各方股东拿捏在谈判桌上，人人都想借一张老脸在他面前多分一杯羹，纵然不行，也要给新来的少东家一个下马威找找不痛快。

如果有人可以抱怨的话，大概就会看见年少成名小公子一张端不住的臭脸，可他没人可以抱怨，只能跟所有人摆好脸色微笑，这张笑脸在学生时代被校报拍了又拍，刚出社会时候日常占了新闻娱乐版的大小版面，是一张挑不出错来的标准笑脸。

虽然他的确很想一错再错，西园寺大雅已经有足足三天没回家了，任谁经过这样没日没夜的加班都会心理崩溃，只想要指着老板的鼻子大骂一句去你妈的。不过大雅他自己就是最大老板，最多能指着镜子里面的自己恨铁不成钢，也许比普通人还惨上一点。

办公室里自带一个套房，这简直是什么蓄谋已久的阴谋，把他按在了那个皮质软椅上，重复着加班、工作的机械性动作。

其实本来也没什么，西园寺大雅也不是闹脾气的小公子哥，对于现在自己的处境早有预料，这点头疼对他而言也不算什么天大的大事。只是偶尔翻出手机看到INS上面同龄几位的近况，实在把他气得仰倒，药袋辉之进在国外比赛——这倒是没什么，但陆和达成竟然还有闲情去滑雪，二阶堂陆还po了一下达成的手作寿司。

西园寺大雅去厕所照了照镜子，被工作和各路股东折磨得他几天没睡好，梦里都是老怪物们追着他问这问哪儿，藏着掖着的样子和现实中如出一辙，他只好掉头就跑。

我不能这样了。大雅麻木地想，决定今天让该死的工作见鬼去吧，我现在就要收拾东西回家。

回家当然不是指西园寺家那个大宅，那个居所太远，也没什么人长期住在里面，比起来家不如说更像专供晚宴的场所，他们四个人学生时代喜欢一起在里面聚餐，只是毕业后太忙了，难有一聚。

大雅准备回的是市区那套公寓，近两百平，平时居住绰绰有余，胜在交通便利，他还算满意。

司机以为他是累了，车开的很稳，大雅坐在后座放空大脑发呆，一边想自己公寓里面现在住着的人。

当然不是合租之类普通的关系，西园寺大雅还不必如此，相反事实比这一切都要更加微妙一点。比如休业霸占他公寓那位叫八神风太的职业拳击手，对外常说自己是他的司机（虽然主要是对八神风太自己的教练队友），实际上他们是更加露骨一点的肉体交易，也可以称作包养。但这也并不属于什么难以启齿的问题，成年人总有成年人的乐趣，八神风太一张好脸蛋、好性格，身体柔软又不至于到瘦弱，很合他心意。

八神风太把自己位置摆得端正，如果是下比赛一脸伤从不在他面前出现，小拳击手从事着这种充斥着好斗和筋肉气息的工作，在更多地方却会显得相当的体贴和细致。最近给他发消息通知说决赛前休整大半个月，在公寓常住，那消息发的不像是什么通知，反而像是在撒娇，隔着屏幕都可以听见风太那点甜腻的尾音，有种萨摩耶等人回家抚摸的感觉，但大雅太忙了，这个事情很快被忙忘了，放任小拳击手漫无目的当了一周房客。

市中心的霓虹灯永远是亮的，在夜里盖住星月的光，城市的天空都被打得亮堂起来。西园寺大雅第一次碰见八神风太的时候酒吧里彩灯也跟这差不多，没什么品味、甚至有点晃眼睛，本来是他不会去的店，是当天辉想要去尝尝据说有名的调酒。

那天他帮药袋辉之进打掩护去给杂志社投稿，两个人借展览馆之名逃开其他人，把小自己一点的朋友送去杂志社然后一起回去把谎说团圆，本来事情该是这样。但是邂逅总是突然而至，大雅从不否认自己是见色起意，只是粉头发的小拳击手坐在灯光底下，像是一只振翅的粉蝶，被他轻轻一抓握在手上。

事实证明他的选择不算错，八神风太回头握住他的手，漂亮嘴唇像水色玻璃，里头倒影是好时光，褪色粉头发把他衬得白而天真，睁起一双滚圆的眼睛看人，剥人衣物如同在拆什么新奇礼物。

可惜大雅手上没有糖果礼品送他，只好抵着他后背去亲他的眼睛。

贵公子到家的时候夜已深了，拳击手为了维持体脂率三餐和睡眠卡的很紧，开着电视就在沙发上睡着了，一个大男人蜷缩在软沙发上，看起来有点委屈，大雅猜就算不折腾他他也会醒，然后自己关电视进房睡，不知道这种生活持续了多久。

大概是怕假期的自己更加管不住嘴，小拳击手连他钟爱的草莓牛奶都没买，桌上只有一杯凉掉的柚子茶，大雅尝了一口，蜂蜜放得太少，不合他胃口。

八神风太还在睡，睡颜安详无知，透着一种天然的味道，脸压在软沙发上，大雅觉得他还是胖了，忍不住生气。

西园寺大雅自认为不属于脾气很大的少爷类型，大部分时候还是好说话、好伺候的，但一切的前提都要建立在他没有被人逼着加班三天的份上。

也许把这点怒气发泄在枕边人身上有点不那么道德，但这点负罪感转瞬即逝，他坐在了小拳击手旁边。沙发因为一个人的体重改变了形状，八神风太感觉到了，迷迷糊糊醒过来，看见自家老板还端着柚子茶，赶紧坐起来。

他的姿势太扭曲，大雅又占了身前一半的沙发，小腿立刻撞到了沙发扶手，不疼，只是很响。西园寺大雅不就他的笨手笨脚做文章，伏身过去，捏着他的下巴柔声哄他："张嘴。"

八神风太向来听话，闻言乖乖张嘴，任由大雅过来吻他，舌头长驱直入，带一点柚茶的涩味，把人抵在沙发靠背上面按住，慢条斯理的像在是解剖一条乱动的活鱼。

活鱼很快被他的吻拍晕，嘴唇上面水光潋滟，和他掉色的头发一样透着粉，只能靠在沙发上面喘息。

大雅起身给他让位置，让风太休息一下调整他的姿势，自己去客厅里面找东西，八神风太想今晚大概不能草草了事了，但他们说到底也没有怎么草草了事过，这决定权一向不在他，大雅在性事里面总是表现得花样繁多且游刃有余，而他只能随波逐流。

——但实在不必如此。八神风太就看见回来的西园寺大雅手上握了几枚药片，白色药片躺在贵公子手心，再过一会儿糖衣就要被捂化。

不过就算是糖衣也遮不住药片里那点不怀好意，八神风太下意识觉得不对劲，但这点有钱人的小癖好实在不是他能够简单拒绝的了的，只好象征性地跟人商量：“我还有比赛……别让我药检出问题。”

后一句已经几乎是请求了，尾音弯下来，把清亮的嗓音搅得黏黏糊糊。

大雅笑着安抚他：“放心，不至于让你出这样的问题。”然后更加坏心眼地伸出手，让风太自己低头在他手心里吃药。

他确实是不开心，也许是加班，也许是看见家里小拳击手无忧无虑，这满腹怨气总要有个宣泄口，只是八神风太不巧就站在这里，一个无辜的、纯然没犯过错的可怜祭品，注定要被他用以平息自己那点不光彩的坏心情。

八神风太对于金主的强行态度向来没办法，他在相处过程中也算勉强摸清楚了这位年少成名的贵公子的一些小习性，诸如虽然明面上不会去逼迫别人，但对于某件事情会很执着，还一定要对方自己来顺他的意。以及不开心时候会显得很慢条斯理，埋起来的坏心眼在此刻生根发芽逐步壮大，变成不得了的恶趣味——就比如现在。

拳击手只能像猫咪喝水一样去他手心里叼起几颗药片，圆润的唇珠在男人手掌心里磨蹭。大雅能够看见他开始掉色的粉头发，顺着发旋长出来一点点黑，被不安分的睡姿折腾得乱七八糟。

风太并不擅长使用口舌，这件事大雅心知肚明，所以被舌头舔到手心的时候也只是轻声笑了一下。

“很痒吗。”

“还好。”大雅说，“来，啊——有好好吃完吗？”

风太忍不住往后躲了一下，他承认自己的确喜欢年长的、能够安抚人的类型，但也不是像这样给人当小孩子似的哄骗的。速溶性的药片吃起来像是什么泡腾片，被他用牙齿嚼两下就碎成粉末，喉结一滚就全部咽下。

大雅见好就收，不再逗弄他，开始脱自己的衣服，价格不菲的西裤被毫不在乎地扔在地毯上，一边还用眼神催促风太。

风太还在家休业，只穿了舒适的短裤和T恤，脱是很好脱，只是药效发作太快，他已经明显感觉到自己的身体烧起来了，下半身挺起，羞耻心作怪，让他不太好意思袒露这样一副情态。

西园寺家的贵公子不管他的小心思，敌不动我动，大雅从来都是实干派，小拳击手自己缩起身体，又被他强硬地打开腿。

这大概是最糟糕的情况。八神风太从热潮中捡起自己的些许神志，迷迷糊糊地想。他感觉金主的手指只是随意在他体内抽插一下就又拿了出去，是药物把他的身体改造的太谄媚、也太敏感，好像天生要给男人插，就连润滑都有自己身体做好。

西园寺大雅很满意他的情态，微微翘起的嘴角表达了主人的愉悦。风太想要扭腰逃过他按在自己身上的手指，那种触感被放大无数倍，太鲜明了，几乎是疼痛了。但是大雅不许他逃跑，把他一寸寸打开，像是抚平一只保存完好的蝴蝶尸体。

风太只能流着眼泪看他，嘴里咬着自己的上衣下摆，含不住的口水打湿布料一角。这才没几分钟，他已经被汗打湿一遭，皮质的沙发、黏在身上的衣服，都变成了折磨他的刑具，只会粗糙的磨砺他，让他无处可逃。

这情态太下流也太丢人，他误以为自己是在爬动着逃开这一切，实际上在大雅看来他不过是在徒劳无功地扭动着身体，想要从自己的桎梏中脱身出去而已。

当然是不可能的，粉头发的小拳击手被药卸去了一身蛮力，连反抗的基本架势都摆不出来，又怎么逃得过始作俑者的手掌心。只能被人一寸寸抚摸过肌肉，到达漂亮肌肉块的时候还要恶意停顿一下，火就这样在他身上灼烧过去，又仿佛是蚁群往各处爬。

他想要拒绝这样慢条斯理的折磨，张开嘴来哀求也传达不了，只有模糊的气音，几乎是甜蜜的，不像是讨饶反像是催促。大雅不懂的他的意思，就算是懂也要强装不懂，把风太翻过来背对自己，方便自己插进去。

风太的下半身一片泥泞，阴茎磨在了沙发上面，后穴的肠液随着润滑剂往外面流，只能急切地撅起臀，像是发情母猫那样把自己往男人眼前递。

大雅不辜负他的一番好意，掐住他的腰往里面插，进去的不算是很轻松，主要是太敏感，肉屌刚进去一个头就被含住。风太只觉得有把滚刀往自己身体里面插，像是要把人劈开成两半，可若真是滚刀说不定也不至于让他这样难挨，这疼痛里混杂着快感，在他脑中炸开，又被放大无数倍，脑海里只剩下还要更多的念头。

不行，好热。深陷在沙发里的拳击手只能想到这些，他金主那根肉屌已经全部插进来了，肚子里面沉沉，后穴含着男人的性具，要他辨认今夕何夕实在太难，只能随着男人抽插的频率上下沉浮。

西园寺大雅掐着拳击手腰侧，沙发怎么也不够大，他们只能更加亲密地贴在一起，囊袋拍在人的臀肉上。他还嫌这样不够尽兴，把自己的阴茎抽出来，带倒毫无气力的小情人，将人摆出趴跪在地毯上的姿势，深一下浅一下地插他。

风太下身的淫水一路从沙发蔓延到地毯，但他无暇顾及这些，手肘磨在地面上，说不定明天就会青紫，连着腰上痕迹让他难以见人。他觉得自己也许不是在这个公寓，而是在什么逃也逃不走的深海里，于是他只好攀附着身后那根男人的肉棒，任由对方把自己带入更深的地狱里去。

身体里面的性具还磨着他的敏感点，大雅对他的身体知根知底，只专注拿自己肉刃去研磨一点。风太对此彻底缴械投降，腰彻底垮下去，脸蹭在地毯上，如果大雅在此刻把他翻过身，就能看见自己小情人被操开的一脸情态。

拳击手彻底被药效和快感磨成一摊春水，泄出来的呻吟都有气无力，他已经不知道怎么去取悦人了，自己身上陌生的快感已经把他逼疯，全身的感觉都集中在了下半身。

他被操开，也被操熟，穴肉熟知男人的尺寸形状，谄媚地贴上去、吮吸他，不顾本人意愿的在摩擦中获得更多的快感，这种快感使他从身体里面榨出水分来，肠液自动分泌，帮男人更好的操他，甚至让每一次进进出出都发出了淫靡的水声。

过高的快感变成折磨，无人抚慰的阴茎不得要领的蹭在地上，地毯是扎人的，现下却变成了他自慰的道具，敏感的冠状沟被毛毯瘙着，最后在身后男人的一记深顶中达到高潮。

但这不是结束，吃下去的药把他的不应期大幅度缩短，刚射过的大雅还没有重新恢复，风太的阴茎已经再度抬头。

大雅看着翻过身的小拳击手又笑，风太的眼睛被水浸过一边，模糊没有焦点，贵公子帮他拨开黏在额角的碎发，轻轻去吻他的嘴唇。

然而这个吻也并不纯洁无辜，比起安抚更像是下一阶段的指示，他维持着这样的姿势贴住风太的嘴唇渡过去一个命令："好了，把上衣也脱掉吧。"

得到命令的拳击手茫然地开始折腾自己的上衣，潮湿的上衣变成形状奇怪的布条，他全身都在抖，手抖的厉害，没有力气支撑起身体，脱衣服的速度很慢。大雅良心发现，帮不得要领的风太扯掉他挂在手腕上的袖子，现下小拳击手彻底赤身裸体展现在他面前。

明明是拳击手，却不是肌肉隆起的类型，隐约可以看见骨头，肩胛的肌肉形状流畅漂亮，伏在地上喘息时像一只振翅的蝶。

大雅不想再在地毯上进行第二轮，就把风太扶起来给他渡两口水，怕他再这样下去撑不到后面就要脱水。

"还能自己走吗？"大雅问他，风太靠着他歇了一会儿，嘴唇贴在他颈侧，知道自己今天逃不开，只好点点头。

客厅到主卧不是很远，风太一路上跌跌撞撞，扶着墙往房里闯，他的后穴盛不住各种液体，暧昧地流进大腿根，赤着脚踩在冰凉的地面上，脚趾忍不住缩起来。

大雅还落在他后面两步，等小拳击手一头把自己塞进床铺里，才去揉他两半形状漂亮的肉臀。风太对此只能用喉头的呻吟表示不满，他的肉穴被操开了，药在身体内部改造着他，让他敏感又淫荡，只是宽慰身体外侧无法获得满足。

他的金主心领神会，就着精液的润滑直接把自己的性器又插进去，风太埋在布料发出沉闷的呻吟声。这声音只来得及发出半句，又被大雅把整个人翻转过来，性器在他的体内旋转一圈，角度刁钻地再次撞上某个开关。

他对此毫无抵抗，只能仰面看着西园寺大雅漂亮尖细的下巴，好像是过多的情热把他的大脑也烧坏，躺在身下任人宰割的风太忍不住伸出手环住大雅的脖子，在人往自己身上伏倒的时候拿舌头去舔舐掉他下巴上将落不落的汗水。  
他感觉到自己体内的性器在忍不住的涨大，这使小拳击手有点得意的笑出来，他对于深陷在药物带来快感中的自己和游刃有余的大雅之间的对比早有不满，可他忘记了这只是引火自焚。

大雅把他抵在床头，脊背卡在墙面上，把他整个人折叠起来，只有臀部微微悬空方便自己动作。骄傲的贵公子已经不准备再细嚼慢咽地享受他的身体，当拳击手对他挑衅时，就应该做好自己会被欺负得更惨的准备。

风太满脸情态，垂着眼睛在他脸侧喘息，太热、太满，滚烫的性器好像要把他烫伤，甬道里面永远满满当当。

我不行了……他一边小声告饶，一边被男人的顶弄操得沉沉浮浮，两条腿挂在大雅的腰侧，脚趾头乱抓，不知道是想往哪里借力。

大雅操着他，看他被自己完全打开，胸口起伏、眼神涣散，只有手臂把自己勾得越来越近，漂亮脸蛋上是一种几乎下贱的媚态。小金主终于满意，他就是想看风太这样的表情，让人感觉到满足，像是被驯化的乖顺宠物。

于是他大发慈悲一样的去帮风太撸动他前段无人抚慰的性器，虽然他相信不需要任何的动作风太就能被操射出来，但他愿意给取悦了自己的小情人一点甜头。

风太的阴茎被他自己流出来的液体弄得滑腻，湿滑的肉棒不好握住，大雅只能去抓他的龟头，从上往下撸动，在冠状沟圈成环状套弄几下。

风太想要挺腰把自己往他手上送，但是大雅研磨着他的敏感点，卸掉了他的全身力气，感官都集中在下半身，前端被人拿捏抚摸，后面又是细致的操干。快感像是海啸一样往他的大脑席卷，他发不出声音了，太多太多，过多的情欲把他的咽喉压住。

——如果有什么出口就好了。他一边流着眼泪一边想，闭不住的嘴角流出口涎，袒露一节粉舌。

大雅终于也不只是专门剜着他的敏感点，也不再帮他撸动性器，而是大开大合干他，风太被顶弄得仰起头，他又想逃跑了。可是脆弱的咽喉在男人面前，被大雅咬住叼在嘴里，他无处可逃，到处都是大雅的气息、大雅的掌控。

风太只能在这种控制下迎来又一次高潮，也许他在尖叫，又或者没有，天与地对他都是旋转的，只有下半身的触觉依旧清晰，大雅在操他。

做完之后贵公子先去洗澡，精心打理过的刘海也黏在了额头上，复又亲了亲无辜受牵连的小情人才觉得心情好上一点。风太又被他翻过去，都屁股尖都给人捏红了，只能保持着塌腰撅臀的姿势在床上抖，兜不住的精液从没法合拢的后穴往外流，发出下流的咕啾声。他大腿痉挛，脑海里面空空如也，好像被人摄去了魂魄，只剩下茫然，也不知道自己在哪里，整个人无力躺倒的时候又被布料摩擦起来。

他又开始流眼泪，感官被药物放大，整个人如同泡在温水里面，但是水的感觉像是砂纸，打磨着他的乳头、阴茎还有身上的每一块肌肉。漂亮的小男孩只好用牙齿含住自己的一半嘴唇，唾液不住地往底下流，他真是湿漉漉的，像是刚从海底升上来的维纳斯，不过美神不会这么急切地用下身去蹭被褥。

他没力气了，腰软的动不起来，想手去撸动两下，但是好沉重，于是只好把自己翻了一个身，弓起腿去撸动自己的阴茎。大雅洗完澡出来刚好看到他仰头自渎，岔开大腿，扬起脖子袒露一节脆弱咽喉，但手上缓慢的动作又像孩子一样笨拙。

金主觉得这样子的小拳击手也很可爱，只是风太喉管呜咽声夹杂一点痛哭，眼角亮晶晶的全是泪水，让他怕自己把人玩坏了，便爬上床去帮他。风太一看见他就忍不住叫起来，小拳击手实在被快感磨到有点神志不清，含糊地喊大雅的名字。大雅就凑近了去听他说什么，只听见风太用又甜又软的声音求他帮帮他，一边来拉贵公子的手，大逆不道地把金主的手放在了自己的性器上，拿一双浸着泪水的眼睛看他、向他乞怜。

大雅就不跟他计较，帮他撸动性器，剥开包皮，往下滑动，小情人铃口微张，舒服得脚趾都缩起来，整个人想要蜷起来，又被贵公子拍了拍肚子做提示摊开。但他的快感找不到出口，大雅又一定要他袒露自己，那些多余的感受只好从他的嘴唇里泄出来，到这个地步，羞耻已经没有什么意义了，他就随着西园寺大雅坏心眼的撸动开始浪叫，叫大雅的名字，声音甜腻，像是夹着拉丝糖浆：“好舒服…好喜欢……”

贵公子被他叫的很受用，决心早点放过他，便在他的铃口轻掐一下，太过尖锐的快感穿透了风太的大脑，让他简直是尖叫着高潮的，但那些叫声也只泄出一句，又被俯身上来吻他的大雅吞下。这个吻太长，射精的过程也太漫长，风太觉得自己好像要窒息，要溺死在过剩的快感中，眼泪止不住往下流，细长睫毛被打湿成一缕一缕。

最后贵公子从他的嘴唇上撤走，亲了亲他鼻梁上的小痣，等风太在哽咽中回过神来，给他看自己手指间稀薄的精液。

洗完澡后的小拳击手躺在床上，任由贵公子拿他做大型抱枕，一边浑身酸疼无力，一边仔细思考自己是哪里做错惹得金主不开心。但他太累了，没能得出正确答案，只在陷入昏迷前迷迷糊糊地想：是不是那杯柚子茶的错。


End file.
